Halloween Town
by weaselsOFdoom
Summary: Chapter 2 up. This takes place several years after the movie. There have been strange things going in Halloween Town. There's a demon in the mist ans Jack's daughter befreinds him but he is the one with the blood on his hands.
1. The Beginnings

The beginnings  
  
It was a cold windy day in Halloween Town; the streets were littered with trash from the Halloween Festival last night. Sally was caught in an argument with her first child, Cassandra. Cassandra was almost twenty-three years old now, she was farily tall like her father, but would look almost exactly like Sally if not for her black hair and green eyes.  
"Cassandra, haven't i told you not to wonder on your own!? You know your father and I get worried!," Sally explained,"We don't want you getting hurt."  
Cassandra rolled her eyes in disgust, "Not like there's anything out there. It's so boring here somtimes I can't stand it! If you weren't busy trying to nag at me maybe I wouldn't go off alone ni the first place!"  
Sally would have slapped Cassandra right then if Jack hadn't came in the door."Work was rough, you won't belive....did I miss somthing?" Jack looked at thier angry faces, puzzled.  
"They're at it again," Jack, Sally, and Cassandra look up to see Aidan coming down the steps. Aidan was eighteen years old. He looked like a younger Jack, and he was wearing an all black suit with a silver spider pin above his heart,"They've been yelling at each other ever since Cas got home. I swear, now i'm getting aggitated by thier bickering. I'm going to find Spleech, see you guys later."  
When Aidan was gone Jack started to ask questions, "What's this all about?"  
Sally said Cassandra was out late again and Cassandra yelled at her, "Why don't you leave me the Fuck alone, all I want to do is get away from this shitty place, DAMN!"  
Jack's mouth fell wide open and Sally answered in rage,"You're old enough, if you hate it here so badly why don't you just leave then?!"  
Cassandra headed towards the door, turned around and flipped Sally off. The house shook after she slammed the door. Sally started crying and Jack took her hand,"I don't know what to do about her anymore Jack."He wiped the tear from her eye and said, " She's older now, Halloween Town is just too small for her."  
  
******  
  
"Hey, isn't that your sister?" Spleech asked Aidan.  
Aidan looked up at the short mangled looking boy with a freekishly huge head and a dangling right eye, "Yeah, her and my mom got into a huge argument today, if you ask me I think she should just get her own place already,"  
Spleech looked at him then back at Cassandra."Do you think she should be out by herself?  
Aidan looked at Spleech and replied, "She knows what's out there, I know she does."  
  
******  
  
The more she walked into the woods, the darker it got, she didn't quite know where she was going, but she could feel his presence was somewhere near. He was the only reason she sneeked out at night, he was the only one who could comfort her, he was the one that caused all of her arguments with her mother, he was the one who killed for her. Cassandra was filled with relif when she saw him, her one true friend. He was leaning on the front gate to his cabin. That gate was some how mesmorising to her. It was covered in vines and copied the intricate design of a spider's web. She looked at him and he smiled back, showing his sharp fangs. His name was Draven, as far as Cassandra knew he had no last name. Draven was a mysteriuos demon with a thist for blood, not quite a vampire, but somthing else. He had pitch black hair that was cut short and spiky, stone cold grey eyes, and an upside-down crusifix around his neck. For some reason he was wearing all white.  
"Is is her again?"Draven asked while playing with the black spider in his hand,"If it is I can help you."He paused to look up at her, "I can make eveything go away, just give me the command."  
Cassandra's expression remained emotionless but inside she was ripping apart.If only everything would go away and only the two of them would remain."I just don't want it to happen again, I couldn't sleep for days, I just..." her voice broke off.  
Draven stood up and gently touched the spider in his hand. He looked into her eyes for what seemed an eternity. Cassandra's heart raced until she could bear it no longer and looked away. He turned to play with the spider once again, paused to take a breath, and crushed it. Cassandra,surprised, gasped and stepped back. Draven came closer to her and wispered in her ear,"I can make eveything go away." 


	2. Mourning After

Mourning After  
  
The house was quiet and still, she wasn't completly sure she wanted to go back there. Draven's words still echoed through her mind; "I can make everyting go away..." She didn't want another person getting hurt, or even worse. The Mourning Roster called for the sun to come up. Now the daylight was coming in faster each second. Voices came nearer and Cassandra panicked.  
" Have they found the Skellington girl yet?"  
"You mean Cassandra,no,they haven't, I tell ya, ever since that last 'incident' everything has been going wrong for this town."  
She looked around for a good hiding place. She had to hurry unless she would risk being caught. Cassandra dashed behind the nearest bush untill the two Halloween creatures had passed. She took a deep breath and stood up.  
"Hey, you want this last piece of cake?"Cassandra looked up to see her best friend's smiling face.  
"Lilith? Is that...you?," Cassandra looked at her old friend. Lilith was a fragile looking thing, pale skinned, deep blue eyes, light blonde hair, she was alomost like a porclain angel, exept for the slit wrists, " No, NO NO NO! no, it can't be you, you're dead,DEAD,DEAD,DEAD,dead....,"  
Every thing started to turn to black. Before she knew it, Cassandra was back in the time before the "incident" happened.  
"Caz, it's not like I spit in it or anything...look, it's Dirk." Lilith blushed as her crush passed by. He was a handsome vampire with blue eyes, long black hair, light skin, and sharp fangs. Dirk saw Lilith's pink cheeks and smiled at her.  
"He totally likes you Ill! How can you not see it?" Cassandra questioned.  
"No, he doesn't like me, it's just never meant to be."Lilith sighed.  
"You mean beacuse he's a vamp?, He seriously likes you, well,not like you have any blood in you for him to suck on anyways."Cassandra smirked as she said this.  
Everything started to go black, now, Cassandra was in a totally different place, somwhere near the fountain. There was a puddle of blood at her feet, it was flowing from a corpse on the ground, Dirk's corpse. His hand was broken and twisted, his heart was ripped out and emptied of it's blood, and Dirk's head was bashed into a pulp. To his right was Lilith, she had no blood so there was not much mess, her beautiful eyes were pulled out, and hanging from the sockets, her stomach was cut open and her unborn child pulled out, it was decapitated and stilll attached by the umbilical cord.  
There stood Draven, almost completely spotless if not for his blood stained hands. Draven acted as if nothing had happened, he was just placid. He turned to look at Cassandra with his cold eyes. Draven smirked ,"You see how easy it was for me, these, 'friends' of yours hardly put up a fight, the towns people were oblivious to what was happening just outside thier door, how ignorant these people are."  
Cassandra was horrified, " I,I, didn't want it like this, I didn't want them to go like this."  
Draven looked down at the floor," I'm sorry, you said you wanted them to go away ,I was just doing what pleased you," Draven,head still down, smiled showing his fangs," I was just having a little fun."  
Cassandra awoke with sweat streaming down her face. She was laying in her bed, Aidan at her side.  
"What happened to you?, You were gone almost all day, you would have died if not for Spleech, he found you behind some bushes." Aidan shook his head," You almost worried mom and dad to death, you should have seen mom, she got hysterical."  
"That's right," Cassandra thought to her self," I completly forgot all about the fight."  
Just then flashes of the murder sceen flashed through her mind. Cassandra passed out. 


End file.
